<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thorn in my side by Tis_Val</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658136">Thorn in my side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_Val/pseuds/Tis_Val'>Tis_Val</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heir's Gambit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Curses, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drunk Sex, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recurring Nightmares, Resurrection, Trauma, Vigilante, but not really, thirsty elves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_Val/pseuds/Tis_Val</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nekkid Mage was Jasper's favorite place to relax and wind down from a long day. Or at least that was her excuse, but what happens when her affection for a certain inn keeper flow over the cursed edge?</p><p> </p><p>Fanfic on the Heir's Gambit by Drea and Ronnie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper Lunaticus/ Garnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The clash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the way she was moving, Jasper was bound to either be here to forget something, or here to make a memory she won't actually remember the next day. Either way, the alcohol in her veins was visible with the naked eye, perhaps even to the blind if she were to start a conversation. Those were Garnet's thoughts as the exact scenario she had proposed played out in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman strutted over to her table, wonderfully graceful despite her state of intoxication, sat herself on the edge of the table, crossing one slender leg over the other and throwing her wonderful silver locks over one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here princess, aren't you too high and mighty to spend such an important day with common folk?" Garnet perhaps didn't need to be so cold to the girl, but she knew that in this state, her being around unfavorable folk could spell disaster. </p><p> </p><p>"Awe... Not glad to see me? I just came to have a little fun," she giggled. Garnet wanted to kick herself for how enthralling she found it. Jasper, even in this state, was truly stunning. "You 'common' folk always know how to make things interesting." A soft hand trailed across Garnet's shoulder. Jasper's nails tracing over defined muscles just beneath the surface of her skin. The touch rendered as nothing short of scorching.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet steeled herself against the seductive intent of the other woman. Calm, collected, she stood up. On eye level with Jasper she shrugged the hand off her shoulder, though not roughly, straightened her spine and spoke with authority.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you somewhere safe. Wouldn't want some good for nothing thug taking advantage of you in this state now, would we."</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes narrowed in defiance. The type of look that screamed 'you underestimate me'. It was only proven wrong when she clearly lost her balance when getting up with too much speed. The alcohol was clearly taking its toll to its full extent now. </p><p>"Fine."</p><p> </p><p>Garnet took her upstairs, her personal quarters. The room wasn't spectacular in any real way. Ever so slightly larger than the average room at The Nekkid Mage, ledgers strawn open over a solid looking oak table, a large safe underneath it. A bed that could clearly hold the both of them if need be.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper had to stop, not to hit her head on the low door frame. </p><p>"I'm letting you stay here for tonight." The door closed behind Garnet, "But don't come expecting this type of favour again, princess." The small elf was radiating something... frustration, not at the woman in front of her but at the circumstances. Her mind was running with the same mantra. she's off limits.'</p><p> </p><p>Unless provoked that is.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper stepped into her personal space, the same soft hand from before tracing over Garnet's jaw, to her lower lip, then her ear, where lips millions of times softer were expelling hot breaths against her earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't seem too sure about that..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cold. It was the first thing that Jasper noticed when she woke up. She was freezing cold. Each individual hair on her arms, back and neck stood to attention. Then was the bitter headache that was in no way helped by the noise that seemed to be coming through the floor. She groaned, placing a pillow over her head and pulling the covers over her naked body.</p><p> </p><p>'Wait...'</p><p> </p><p>She snapped awake within almost a second. Sitting up, noticing her surroundings were somewhat unfamiliar. The smell however... Jasmine and sandalwood. So familiar to her, so ingrained into her mind that the moment she caught the scent in the air, it was always Garnet's features that graced her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She let the realisation sink in, followed by the memories of the night before. How had the years of holding back from tasting the inn keep's lips crashed and burned so spectacularly in one night. Her curiosity had been sated... giving way to addiction.</p><p> </p><p>"I fucked up." She said to nobody but herself. She had to. The words made the situation feel all the more real.</p><p> </p><p>She got up, dragging herself over to the discarded pile of her clothes in the corner, pulling on her undergarments, it was all she got to do before the door opened, startling her. Garnet stood in the doorway, she held a steaming cup of tea and a surprised expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit sorry i should have knocked!" The innkeep froze. Face flushed eyes wide. Garnet's every instinct wanted her to turn away for modesty's sake, but she couldn't pull her eyes away.</p><p> </p><p>"Dont worry... nothing you haven't seen already, you just took me by surprise." She pulled her shirt over her head. "Should we... talk? About last night?" Jasper wanted to cut her own tongue out the moment those words left her mouth. Of course they should talk about the events of the night before. Did she want to be the one to approach the topic? Absolutely not.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet stepped inside, placing the tea on the oak table, next to her Leger. </p><p>"There's nothing to talk about. That was a lapse in control from both of us. It can be nothing more. End of." Her voice was unusually cold. It shouldn't have stung as much as it did, the reality was clear. It really could not be anything more. Garnet left the room, shutting the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper was glad that The Nekkid Mage was never truly quiet. Being alone with her thoughts in the slight murmur of the inn was no different than scilence. It was still deafening.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mind games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jasper attempts to dig her way out of a predicament, luckily for her, Garnet can't say no to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had come and gone, before long Jasper found herself in Garnet's company again. The Nekkid Mage was catering for a party one of the local merchants had thrown to celebrate his son's coming of age. The motive was really not important to either of them. It was nothing more than an excuse.</p><p> </p><p>For Jasper, it was an opportunity, though she would be lucky to even get Garnet to consider the small(read: massive) favour she needed. She approached with her usual sway, like a dance meant to enthrall. It usually did.</p><p> </p><p>She half sat half leaned against the table. The same table as the night before. The memory flashed before her, aching like the bruises on her hips from that same encounter. Garnet had a surprisingly strong grip, Jasper did not complain though, simply swaying, getting comfortable far, far outside anything resembling a comfort zone for her. Garnet sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey princess." Jasper flinched at that, her shoulders stiffening, with her spine following.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that!" The scolding tone did not seem to take with the older woman. She merely rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink. 'Perhaps the tables have turned'.</p><p> </p><p>"Why" she bit back.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want it to seem like I'm being disrespectful to the ruling family." That, clearly that struck a nerve. Garnet frowned, eyes narrowing. Before... all of this, that had been Garnet's teasing little way of addressing her. Something had changed that.</p><p> </p><p>"I had no idea you held the ruling family in such high reguards." She didn't. She despised the things they did to people for their own gain. And she had seen it with her own eyes, day after day. She had seen the things those people would turn to, it was never a pretty sight.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, trying to brush off the jab. It did hurt, her and Garnet were friends. Clearly the tension between them had grown though. It had become bitter, painful. The type of injury you never realized you got, but comes to bite you later on.</p><p> </p><p>"I need a favour..." she was by far stepping on Garnet's toes. A favour in this instance would be undeserved, but Garnet had a soft spot for Jasper, and for once, she had to exploit it. The guilty feeling only intensified with the unimpressed look in Garnet's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm very excited to hear about this favour." The sarcasm in Garnet's voice was evident. Jasper could sense the slack she was offered to hang herself tightening. She couldn't back out now. Better be turned away than not try at all.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to help me take care of..." she produced a small scroll, "This." Their fingers touched a spark of static dancing between their skin. The irony was not lost to them.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet read aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"His lordship, Richard Buttrice, humbly accepts the invitation for betrothal of lady Jasper Lunaticus." She paused for a moment, emotions playing inside of her, nothing reaching her face, perhaps her eyes but they were turned towards the page. Jasper could not read her. Her answer came moments later.</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>Shocking? No. Not at all. But it was a jab she did not want to accept. A part of her knew that Garnet would do as much as she could to help, it was a matter of asking the right way.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on... you're the only one that can help me,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's ridiculous." Garnet added when Jasper paused for breath.</p><p> </p><p>"My last name would be Buttrice!" Garnet pursed her lips... that truly was a tragedy to her. Jasper decided to switch tactics to something that might work better. She did hate manipulating people, but in this case, she knew Garnet wouldn't hold it against her.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you wanna help me," her hand started trailing the brunette's back. The same way it had last night. She leaned into her ear again. "You like me." Garnet recoiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not like you." She defenced. Her voice grew stiff towards the end. She was never any good at lying.</p><p> </p><p>"And the other night..." Jasper was playing with fire. She knew it, Garnet knew it. Those words cut at the same restraint that Jasper's nails had done the night before. Digging into Garnet's scalp. A deep frown overtook her features. She hates losing, and this was a game like no other.</p><p> </p><p>"So I'm attracted to you. That doesnt mean i have to like you." The words had nothing behind them.not a single ounce of conviction (or truth) to back them up. The scilence grew between them. Still, tense. And then, "Even if i wanted to help you there's nothing i can do to help you."</p><p> </p><p>Jasper had neglected that part of this whole plan, fully expecting to be turned down. Garnet saved her from embarrassing herself again. A key pressed into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"That's to my room. I'll be there in twenty minutes. We can talk." Jasper blushed slightly. Getting up and deciding to go straight up, unable to stomach the mindless conversation with people she would rather not indulge.</p><p> </p><p>This room. It was where she had lost her composure. It was where she had fucked everything up. And yet... it was comforting. Like a bittersweet memory. The facade had been broken, they could no longer hide the fact that they felt something. Unless the look of a liar was what they were going for. In Jasper's case, it was not. </p><p> </p><p>She has made herself comfortable, deciding to occupy the armchair by the window, cracking open a book and enjoying the muffled chatter from below. It was all a ruse, the reality of trying to clear her mind of any of the events that had previously taken place in this room was something she wanted nothing to do with. </p><p> </p><p>Trying not to remember how the feeling of nails biting into her skin, hard enough to draw blood, was the most intoxicating feeling she could remember feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened. Garnet, entering with a stiff gait, slamming the door behind her. The look on her face was that of frustration and anger, with an undertone of badly disguised pain. Or was it pity. Jasper sure hoped not.</p><p> </p><p>"Lets talk." A low, long sigh escapes Garnet, "What do you want me to do? Kill him?" The suggestion was clearly more in jest, but there wasn't a soul in the bottom three districts who wouldn't gladly put that man in the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be ideal... yes." Jasper sounded almost unbothered by that statement. Like the thought of ending a life wouldn't haunt her to the end of her days. But it wouldn't be her dirty work to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>"KILL HIM?!" The bite in those words. The kind of anger you would have at someone for stealing your last sweetroll... but this was more like someone asking to throw away the last strands of your sanity for them, "no."</p><p> </p><p>But she wanted to. She wanted to do it so bad it hurt her soul. She knew someone that felt that same need to see Buttrice dead though. Someone who didn't get queasy at the presence of death.</p><p> </p><p>They went on for a moment. Garnet felt the need to push back against the suggestion, for morality's sake if not to sleep better at night.</p><p> </p><p>"But..." Jasper took in the change of pace. "I do think I have an idea." Garnet elaborated no further. She was thankful for that, the noble's conscience was already burdened with the guilt of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"It's late, princess... you should stay, it's safer if you do." Garnet had suggested that with a softer tone than before. She could clearly see the dark circles starting to form around Jasper's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said not to get used to you letting me stay here." She teased. In that moment she could have sworn the tips of Garnet's ears twiched in surprise, turning a peachy red.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be smug." She caught her next words. Contemplating them. "I set up a meeting with someone that can help us end your problem. They would be glad to, I don't think anyone hates Buttrice more than them. If you want to come with me tomorrow that's up to you." The small lingering traces of 'though i don't know if you can stomach it' were swallowed back down into the pit of unsaid words that stood between them.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper stood up, closing the distance between them. The last time they had been this close, Garnet could feel the taller elf's hot breaths tickling against her ear. Now, it was sincere.</p><p>"Thank you. I know I'm asking a lot, I'm glad you didn't turn me away."</p><p> </p><p>The innkeep looked on as the nervousness seeped and crawled its way into Jasper's features. Stepping a stride closer, she was in her arms, head leaving on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I wouldn't have let you deal with it on your own. You would get yourself in another mess I'd have to dig you out of." A chuckle ran through both of them. Dying out amongst the comfort of their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"So about last night..." Jasper started.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope." The word popped towards the end. Garnet was not drunk enough for that conversation.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasper expected Garnet's methods to be less than practical, but after a four-hour trek outside of the city walls, the thought occurred that perhaps Garnet was a little bit crazy for deciding to go on such an excursion during the blistering summer heat. It did not help that Jasper's clothes were almost exclusively suited for the cold that cane with the altitude of the royal palace. </p><p>"Are you sure you know where we are going?" She was incredibly tired. The pesky little elf had decided to wake her at the crack of dawn to 'get ahead of the heat' but that seemed to have backfired as they excited the shade of the forest as the sun was high up in the sky. All in all, she regretted asking for help. It may have been easier just accepting her fate and killing the bastard in his sleep.</p><p>"For the last time, yes. And you can quit whining. Our destination is over the hill." Garnet spoke as if nothing was bothering her.  She had a pretty good idea to shed material as the day went, left only in her chest bindings and a pair of loose trousers. "If anything this should be a lesson to be prepared for any circumstance. You know damn well you wouldn't survive a day in the plains otherwise." Garnet had been poking casual fun at her the every time casual conversation was sparked. Jasper would have done the same, had she not been distracted by droplets of sweat that glistened in the sunlight against Garnet's muscles. </p><p>"I sure hope we can get something useful out of this. If we had to do that for nothing I will dig my grave myself." Jasper joked. Garnet pinched her lightly.</p><p>"Don't say shit like that. And we will. Rosie is known for having what you need before you even walk in through the door. Some think she is an incarnation of a spirit, playing with possibilities for the future in which way will help her most. Others say she's a telepath... I know the truth, but that's not something I'm at liberty to share." Garnet winked. </p><p>As they walked past the crest of a hill, a small village came into view. It was clearly too small to harbour any significance to the empire, being absent from any maps that Jasper knew of. There were 7 main buildings, but one stood out. It was small, halfway embedded into a large tree, covered in moss and vines. The garden out front had beautiful arrays of flowers, cared for well enough that even the royal gardeners would be envious. A sign nailed into the clay front proudly displayed the words 'Rosie's apothecary'.</p><p>"Before we go in. I will say that the customs around here are a little different from the rest of the kingdom. I don't want you to panic, just follow my lead and try not to make a fool of yourself. I've got some leverage here but not enough to save you from being the butt end of a jest." Garnet said, fishing through her bag for her clothes before donning them. Jasper felt a hint of disappointment at that. The tanned, glistening skin of Garnet's midriff had been one of the few things making the journey bearable.</p><p>They were inside for perhaps four minutes. The duration of which, Jasper felt like an absolute fool. Garnet practically pulled her out of there as soon as her and the surprisingly attractive mage had finished sharing secrets. "Well, I should congratulate you for not making a fool of yourself. Though I must say, you're not her type." Garnet teased her lightly.</p><p>"I was... admiring from afar." Jasper defended herself. Garnet waved her off taking a moment to smell the roses before setting off towards another hut.</p><p>"She likes her lovers... obedient. I highly doubt you fit that. Come, were going to an underground river, since someone clearly needs a cold bath." Jasper could feel her cheeks warming up, but despite this, she walked behind Garnet all the same. The two of them dropped into the cellar like cavern, echoes of flowing water, the cold air from below working towards them, the smell of damp clay leaching into their lungs.</p><p>Jasper was already taking off her clothing by the time they got to the bottom of the stairs, quickly shedding everything but her underwear. She had taken the time in between the fog of her mind clearing and now to plan her revenge, and this was her moment to exact it. And so, surrounded by the glow of colourful crystals, Jasper lightly took Garnet had in hers, grasping it tight when the smaller elf had least expected it and pulled both of them into the cold water.<br/>Water rushed around both of them, the cold prickling at Garnet's skin. She hadn't expected it, and it quenched her skin like hot metal. When she came up for air, Jasper had already reached the surface, grinning smugly. "That was for the four and a half hours of teasing." she splashed water at her, catching her right into her now exposed face. "And for your information, I would say you also need a cold bath."<br/> Jasper pressed herself closer until she could feel her skin against her midriff, and bitter cold stone against her back. Lips close to her ear. Garnet could feel her smirking. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me the entire way here...' her voice dropped significantly lower than it usually was. Garnet knew where this would go. She knew she should stop it even better. But something told her not to.<br/>"I... Have a pretty good guess."<br/>Those were the last words she could get out before Jasper pressed her lips against her's, relighting a fire she had sworn to suppress. The warm kiss seeped into Jasper's mind all the same. She felt like a releasing addict, but in the dark, below the surface, nobody could judge them.</p><p>Not a soul would know just how much they felt for each other, and that included the two of them.</p><p>Rosie was smirking when she felt the eruption of someone's aura nearby. The village was desolate this time of year and only two other people were nearby. She may have warned them about the strength of the enchantment she had cast, but she never said anything about the slight side effect of making those nearby more... honest, about what they felt. Earlier she worried that may have been a mistake on her behalf. That worry was long gone by now.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so while writing this my notepad was being a bit of an asshole so if something seems out of place please tell me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blooming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its a bit short but i wrote this instead of sleeping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road back to the capital was long, but it was just their luck that the few inns along the way would welcome most travellers. They had rented a room for the night, small, cramped, but good enough for the moment. Garnet had essentially melted into a chair, and Jasper sat at the foot of the bed observing her partners laboured movements.</p><p>"You can stop staring you know." Garnet joked. Jasper knew she could joke, she just never did so unless she felt comfortable, which barely ever happened. Jasper smiled a little at that, reaching over to push a loose strand of hair behind her pointed ear. It flushed red under her touch, along with most of Garnet's face. It took it's time to fade.</p><p>"What's the plan exactly with this rose?" Her mind had suggested giving it to Garnet herself and finding a way to rid herself of Buttrice otherwise.</p><p>"I... Never really thought of that." A defeated sigh escaped her. Jasper could tell she was tired. Dark circles hung around her eyes.</p><p>"So... Whoever I give it to will fall madly in love with me..."</p><p>"Yes. That is what she said" Garnet did not have to be alert to know what Jasper was thinking, "Jasper. No," her words went ignored as the taller elf straddled her brushing the soft petals against her nose. "JASPER! Don't come near me with that!" The silver vixen quite visibly deflated.</p><p>"Well whoever gives it to Buttrice will still have him madly in love with them... and I can't give it to anyone or they'll be madly in love with me," Garnet swore quietly, knowing Jasper was right. There was a moment of quiet between the two of them. "Would you ever even take it from me or am I just chasing something that isn't there?" There was a vulnerability in her voice. In her whole question. Jasper may be this larger than life figure to most people, but Garnet knew her.</p><p>Deep down she was still a scared little girl, with the fate of too many people burdening her slender shoulders.</p><p>Something about Jasper's vulnerability always had Garnet soften up just a little bit. She gently pushed the hand Jasper was holding the rose in against the table and used the other to caress her cheek. "You wouldn't even have to give it to me for me to feel that way for you Jas," she pressed a small kiss against Jasper's jaw. "But we can't do anything about it. We both know that." Jasper sighed at that a little.</p><p>"I knew we should have killed him instead" lightening the mood, her speciality.</p><p>Garnet smiled at that "Since when do you like violence so much?" She punctuated by softly poking Jasper's side.</p><p>"Since when is it a problem for you, last I remember you rather enjoyed it." Garnet smiled at that, she had taught Jasper to defend herself, and to quote 'unnecessarily gruesome technique' was her speciality.</p><p>Garnet chuckled sluggishly. "Fine, we will work something out when we get back to Thorn but for now can we please just get some sleep." As if to prove a point, she tips ever so slightly forward, making herself comfortable against Jasper's chest. She feels a kiss against her hairline and preens at the affection.</p><p>She actually falls asleep like that, it was Jasper that picked her up and settled her down in bed. The noble was tempted to sit and sketch her lover down on paper, but she too was tired, and there would likely be other opportunities.</p><p>For now, she settled with the ability to play with dark strands of hair and the weight pressing comfortably against her pulling her to sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ATTENTION PLEASE THIS SHIT IS IMPORTANT!!!<br/>this chapter will get extremely dark, not only for the characters that have already been introduced but for a whole bunch of OCs. That being said, i will be splitting off from canon for plot sake.<br/>TRIGGER WARNINGS: I should say there will be triggering content ahead. This includes blood and gore, death, abuse, ptsd, etc. This is not limited to this chapter though i will put in a little summary every time it shows up for those who want to read this but avid this content.</p><p>For Drea and Ronnie if you get to reading this! If the warning before hasn't bothered you, i will suggest reading ahead and reacting individually of any dramatic reading since i know yall like what ive seen you read so far. That being said, its about to become a whole lot more macabre and im not one to write with plot armour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got to the capital late the next morning. The streets in the peasant's district were unusually quiet around them. Garnet could almost feel dread manifesting a knot in their throat. The air was stale, dripping with more than the scent of rot.</p><p> </p><p>The menagerie of people in the lower quarter seemed to follow them with their case. An inescapable feeling of being watched, it made garnet extremely uncomfortable. They wanted to shrink away into a corner, the same way they did as a small child living on the same missed streets they walked to that day.</p><p> </p><p>The discomfort continued until they reached The Nekkid Mage. Jasper was the first to notice the young boy running towards them from the wine cellar. "Boss! Ye couldn't 'ave been back sooner. We got a problem."</p><p> </p><p>She knew Garnet was fond of children, but she didn't recognise the blond child, who's eyes were a hazel green that seemed to have lost their spark long ago. He was short, barely reaching Garnet's chin, though there were small marks on his face, the kind of marks that shallow cuts left after they had long healed and became nothing more than a bad memory. Jasper may not have had any, but she saw similar marks on Garnet's ribs, one just faint enough to miss on the side of their nose, and much too many littering their knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>He might as well have pulled Garnet by the neck with how fast they moved, both of them disappearing behind the door that he came through originally. Jasper felt unease spread through her bones but knew whatever had happened was out of her control, at most she would have to be there for Garnet through the fallout of whatever it had been. That is if the stubborn elf would even let her. She desperately hoped their bond, however shaky it may have been in the past, was strong enough by then. All she could do now was wait though.</p><p> </p><p>But Jasper was the most impatient person in the world when under stress.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The cellar was much colder than the rest of the Inn. It made for an even more blood-curdling atmosphere, coupled with the low light and the dryness of Garnet's mouth, they doubted they remembered the last time they felt this... exposed. </p><p> </p><p>"I know ye just got back from Rosie's, an I'm well 'ware yer probably tired..." he stuttered a little. Through all the years they had known Leo, the boy had only ever stuttered when he was deathly scared. Not of Garnet, of course, they would never do anything to a kid, but at their reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Just... Tell me. Whatever it is, I will handle it." Leo didn't doubt his boss, he was more worried about the unseen effects his bad news would have.</p><p> </p><p>"They been roundin' up yer people. Caught Marik and Kain." Leo was their supply boy. He was their first-hand informant as well, and he delivered what could quite possibly be the worst news they heard in decades. Thorn was generally quiet except for a bastard abusing his power, but there were people in Thorn that had hunted Garnet for years now, this was a ploy to drag them out through retribution alone. One they would gladly answer in kind.</p><p> </p><p>A cellar already cold turned freezing, the breath coming out of their warm bodies turned to white most, suspended in the air like cobwebs. Garnet shut their eyes, pacing the room and attempting to push down the panic that rose from their chest to the curve of their jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Who." They spat, slipping into their cold unfeeling persona like a turtle hiding in its shell.</p><p> </p><p>"Buttrice, lord Buttrice got em. They executed Marik this mornin', Kain's due for tomorrow. Sir." He shivered both in fear and because of the intense cold radiating off of the older elf's body. Garnet's magic was often hidden unless they needed to put someone down, or was in the presence of somebody who knew, despite this it was intense, and the bitter frost that expelled from the elf would seep deep into your bones and ache like a full knife scraping at the marrow of your bones.</p><p> </p><p>Cutlery jumped as their first crashed into the table Garnet was using to lean against, afraid that if they were to let go, standing would become too difficult. A sigh escaped them.</p><p> </p><p>"I assume that he has Kain in his dungeons?" A nod. "Fine. I wanted to pay that bastard a house call for a week now." Their voice went from a firm address to a viper's hiss. They never made 'house calls' unless someone needed to be removed, permanently, and in a spectacular fashion.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The door to the cellar banging against the wooden wall startled Jasper out of her overthinking. She was greeted by the want of cold air that seemed to run through the tavern like the spirit of the dead, and follow Garnet as they walked towards her. Stiff, cold, emotionless, and far from the same Garnet she had gotten to know. </p><p> </p><p>"We need to talk. Now." Had she not known that Garnet was somewhat fond of her, she would have likely died in fear. The older elf was... frightening when considering the network they had at their disposal, unknown to the outside world. She rushed after the shell of a person ahead of her, closing the heavy door to their room before taking a few steps inside.</p><p> </p><p>"He's hunting my people."</p><p> </p><p>Jasper's eyes widened. She knew what that meant. Garnet's people were their lifeblood. The orphans of Thorn answered to Garnet. From the lower quarter to the very richest, looking for a loving shoulder where their closest associates wanted to turn them into a pawn. Garnet was there. They were their eyes and ears all over the capital. And only they knew.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper had found out by dragging the information out of them, and it was such a Garnet thing to do. They had so much love and passion boiling just beneath the surface of their skin, but trapped by years of survival mode in the streets, living the same way as the people they protect. Garnet was a source of comfort, of love, and of safety to the kids who likely wouldn't have survived the biting cold of the previous winter. Jasper had always wondered how they survived, and Garnet...</p><p> </p><p>They were the answer. But with Buttrice 'hunting' them down, using the very people they worked hard to save and protect to flush them out into open conflict, baiting a slip-up. It was a direct kick to the face to Garnet. It was dishonest, and they should have expected nothing less from someone like Richard</p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna do..." in hindsight, it was a stupid thing to ask. She knew Garnet wasn't all soft and loving with every person to grace the face of the planet, on the contrary, they were downright murderous under the right circumstances. And there were many reasons to spark those exact circumstances that very moment( Jasper feared the question alone would have her pushing daisies, had she been someone else, it likely would have)</p><p> </p><p>"He won't live to kill another one of my boys." Their voice broke. It broke with their whole outer protective shell. Their whole persona, of the heartless cruel killer they had built to curb the guilt that came with information and feelings. It was a pointless game they played with their mind. It brought them time though.</p><p>Jasper caught the quivering mass as they fell, scooping them up into her arms and curling up together as tears fell freely from their eyes, dampening Jasper's shawl. She strokes their hair and waited for them to relax.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like hours, but eventually garnet stopped shaking with grief, guilt, and sadness. Every emotion was replaced by anger and retribution. Jasper had managed to hold onto them despite everything. "I know you're grieving, and angry... I know you want to go and slit the bastard's throat right now. But he is expecting it, don't fall into that trap." Jasper's soft voice soothed the pain boiling just beneath the surface. But her tone was pleading. She knew garnet well enough to know they were the owner of a very guilty conscience, as well as their ways of dealing with it being notoriously risky to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Please... Don't rush headfirst."</p><p> </p><p>They weren't expecting Jasper to understand, more due to the lack of close bonds (Jasper was notoriously hard to get close to, barely anyone could cause her emotional strife) but also because Jasper wasn't familiar with the feelings that came with losing someone, or at least not that garnet was aware of.</p><p> </p><p>Their ears twitch, taking in the sweet scent of summer roses that seemed to follow Jasper even without special perfumes. They felt her heartbeat against their cheek, thunderous like its owner. Jasper placed a delicate few more kisses against their forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to have to deal with him tonight, or he will kill Kain before I can save him..." Garnet said sorrowfully. They were specifically close to Kain. The young boy was the son of the late innkeeper that took Garnet under his wing when they were a child. The boy's mother died during childbirth, and his father was taken by the plague when he was still very young. Kain was left in the protection of Garnet when only 5 years old, in many ways, he was their only family.</p><p> </p><p>"Kain... Isn't he the kid that's always running around here?" Garnet nodded into her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"He... Might as well be my son. I can't let him die to Buttrice. His father left him in my care, and I won't turn my back on him." Jasper understood well enough. Her fingers ran down Garnet's back, tracing the outline of a jagged scar on their side over their rough clothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I guess you will have to get him out tonight... I believe in you but go later. Now you're on edge, clear your mind, don't let him get to you or you will fall into the trap Richard set for you." Jasper had the softest voice when she wanted to be calm, and soothing. Garnet found it incredibly comforting to listen to. They let themselves drift ever so slightly in and out of sleep. They hadn't slept the night before and the day before that was an early rise. The exhaustion took its toll on the both of them eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet freed themself from Jasper's grasp a few hours later. The sun had set about half an hour before. They shook off the complaints of their body begging them to go back to sleep and got up, stirring the woman next to them slightly. Jasper sat up slightly, observing them.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled on a wine red cloak and a mask that covered the entirety of their face with accents of shimmering steel cut in embellished swirls similar to the designs on expensive clothing. Without a word, they grabbed the edge of their window and crawled out into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper couldn't help but worry for them, knowing very well they wouldn't come out of the encounter unscathed. Alive would be good enough.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Morning came all too swiftly for Jasper. Though the sight before her once she woke was frightening.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet, face stained in grit and blood, strawn over the table. Garnet was passed out in that position, probably due to the pain, or exhaustion, or both.</p><p> </p><p>In the armchair in the corner, a teenage boy with dark hair and soft features covered in dirt slept peacefully. He seemed to be mostly unscathed save for a few scratches. Good. One less thing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet on the other hand had clearly been in an ambush, expected or otherwise. Cuts that were probably left by some sort of shortsword covers their body. Anything vital had been dealt with. A long gash on their chest, reddened and jagged had been frozen shut to stop it from bleeding, but it exposed the flesh of the older elf. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper almost didn't know how to deal with such wounds but did the best she could anyway. Cleaning away the blood and grit, applying antiseptic ointments to what was exposed and suturing anything too big to close on its own before dressing everything in bandages.</p><p> </p><p>While Jasper was hastily trying to patch up her partner in the top floor of the small inn, the town was gathered around the belltower, with the highest peak neatly adorned with the body of one Richard Buttrice. Blood dripped all the way down into the street. The townspeople shed no tears for the man that made their life hell, but whoever he had taken to personally offending was not afraid of leaving effigies as threats.</p><p> </p><p>Two centuries related the message to the ruling family as soon as it was light enough to see the body that was stuck up on the belltower like an ornament of some sort. The emperor smiled sadly, he was a fan of Buttrice, the man was nothing if not easy to persuade to do his bidding, and ruthless with the scum of the lower quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Still so, he would have to find another way to flush out the best that had foiled his plans for the past decade.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me darling... what do you say to a little hunting... hmm?" The sky venom escaped his lips like a sonnet.</p><p> </p><p>"Hunting? What in particular... Sir!" The stiff guard was... disappointing to him, he supposed fear was ideal in his position.</p><p> </p><p>"I say... the silver fox."</p><p> </p><p>The clattering of steel against marble a second later said enough.</p><p> </p><p>" no offence, but I'd sooner die than throw myself at whatever did that "</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he wasn't as feared as he should be...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And yet again we have some mild trigger warnings ⚠️<br/>Im not too sure what they would classify under but ill just put it down as extremely self destructive behaviour</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garnet had yet to wake. Jasper knew that exhaustion and emotional strife may have overtaken her partner but it did drive her to worry. After all she was no trained medic of any sort. That may not have been helped by the bandages covered in bloodstains and laid bare across the innkeep's torso and arms.</p><p> </p><p>Kain, who, while not heavily injured was still filthy and had a few scratches on him, had woken up not long ago. He greeted her with a silent bow and left, excusing himself "one must look presentable around polite company, correct?" </p><p> </p><p>That left Jasper alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that swarmed her like a flock of ravens circling overhead as if they had found an easy meal to pray on. In times like this, its usually ceramic that would feel the wrath of her emotions, but now... now there was no such thing. She would have to power through those emotions.</p><p> </p><p>A groan startled her out of the chair she sat in. She caught herself just as she was about to lose her balance and was met with a sight of Garnet. Not quite up and about, not entirely awake, if you were to ask her later on when she was coherent and not aching form being shish kebabed by arrows the previous night. Jasper was at her side almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move too much you'll reopen your wounds." The gentle voice trickled into the space between them. A soft hand stroking the marred skin of her shoulder. Old battle scars, nothing that would hurt anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Garnet felt... exposed? It was a hard feeling to describe. Like a discomfort similar to ball bearings rolling just beneath the skin. Made you want to crawl out of your skin and into the abyss.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine." It was a blatant lie. They wouldn't even have to guess at that. Words meant to comfort herself turned into daggers digging into her conscience.</p><p> </p><p>How could you be fine? You took the life of the viper hunting you the same way a torture master would. Let him hang into the last threads of life until just before morning broke. You're no better than the tyrants you fight. Her mind spat at her. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper never said anything, only scooting over next to garnet, pulling her into a side embrace.</p><p> </p><p>The silence grew. On one side of the encounter, it was anticipation for some sort of sign. On the other, it was room to drown in self-loathing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not alone Gar..." Trembling in Jasper's arms. That's what tipped the noble off to the string of thoughts that ran through Garnet. She knew the innkeep was... complicated. Not one to enjoy working through conflicting emotions. She knew that Garnet was borderline self-destructive sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>So why did it sting when the shaking elf tore herself out of her arms, standing far more quickly than it would have been safe to and dressing in the same manner. Jasper could see a spot of blood in the wrappings on the side of Garnet's hip form. A wound that had previously been frozen shit reopening to blooming pain. It never seemed to bother Garnet.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I need to be alone. I'll see you later." The evidence of a scuffle was expertly covered over, then with about as stiff a gait as a palace guard, Garnet was gone. Gods know where.</p><p> </p><p>The door slammed.</p><p> </p><p>Then... silence. A long, deafening, choking silence. Jasper had never seen this side of Garnet. It was expertly hidden away. It was something that Garnet was afraid to show (not that Jasper knew that) and for a fair reason. It was a damaged, ugly mass of unresolved grief. One that cut its weight out of someone's soul whenever stirred. Ever-growing, leaving behind an empty shell of a person.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me guess, she ran?" Kain stood in the doorway to the washroom. Looking for better now that the grime and silt was washed off. Jasper sighed and nodded. "Well, you can't blame yourself. Ma's been like this for as long as I've known her." He paused for a moment before his eyes widened ever so slightly." But like- please don't tell her I called her that! She says it makes her feel old!" Jasper gave a bittersweet little laugh at that. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't. It's sweet that you think of her like that though. Clear you care about her" she smiled very softly. She could almost see the similarity in his stance to that of garnet. He stood upright to make up for lack of height, despite being quite tall for his age, arms crossed over his chest in a half defensive half intimidating stance. She couldn't blame him. He didn't know her.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down in the chair across from her. Running his hand across his jaw and cringing for a moment. For a moment he looked a whole lot older than he was. "She's... Got complicated emotions as a result of dealing with complicated people. It eats into her spirit like crazy." He paused, whether for effect or to consider what he could or could not say, Jasper couldn't tell. "She ain't exactly proud of what shes had to do. To survive, and to help us little folk who lost our people." Kain was sincere, but it was clearly a practised answer. A truth designed to move the conversation elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"I... Want to help I guess, the shit she does isn't exactly good for her." Jasper sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Afraid you're wasting your time. The one thing she's mastered is being the biggest hazard to her health she possibly could be. Part of me thinks she hates life itself for the hand if dealt her, lives out of spite and nothing else... don't tell her I said that though." Silence spread across the room yet again. They mentioned eye contact for a few more seconds before Jasper thanked him for his time and left.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet wasn't far. She was in the basement taking stock of inventory, drinking herself stupid to numb the aches in her bones and quiet the raging screams in her mind. Fuck them. She could make it through this. Had to.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't mean she was okay with anyone seeing this part of her. The weak and the broken. Her head throbbed. You're wasting your time fox... you took one life as the price for another, someday you will have to pay that price yourself.</p><p> </p><p>But no. She wasn't the fox. That was what she did, not who she was. Her actions were for those who couldn't stand up to those oppressing them. She would carry the burdens of the guilt that came with every bitter victory.</p><p> </p><p>You keep telling yourself that...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends in obscure places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garnet left the capital the moment she had recovered enough to make the journey up north. She wasn't looking forward to the cold that came with this trip whenever it needed to be done, but she was running low on ideas, while the capital made it damn clear they were looking to put an end to her. Overall, the departure was tense, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving so soon after having gotten Kain out of Buttrice's dungeon, but she prayed that the power vacuum would be enough to keep city officials occupied instead of picking off her informants.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't talked to Jasper in a week. Perhaps for the best since suspicion was running high, especially with current affairs, but she trusted Jasper to take good enough care of herself. Though hindsight may have her wishing for the noble's company. She did run hot after all, and the icy winds of the north might as well have frozen the marrow of her bones.</p><p> </p><p>There were more than a few purposes for venturing out into the tundra on freshly healed wounds, amd not just for the purpose of a fortune and a cup of tea with a dear old friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Aurea told me you would come seeking me, though never gave me ample reason why... take it you didn't brave the cold for pleasantries." The voice rang through the relatively small cavern dug out from a cliffedge. It was almost disembodied.</p><p> </p><p>"Imryll… 's been a while, mind showing your face instead of making me feel like i'm talking to the rocks?" A chuckle ran out, soft and chime-like. Followed by the gentle tapping of footsteps on lacquered wood, the brush of silk against clothing, coins clashing into each other.</p><p> </p><p>Imryll was frighteningly tall for as long as Garnet had known her. An imposing slender shadowy form. Dark skin adorned with starlike freckles. Violet eyes that could stare into your soul and read every thought you've ever had with relative ease were that to be a goal. Silver hair, not unlike Jasper if Garnet was to compare, though curling loosely in on itself, then again the Innkeep turned spy, turned vigilante had a type, not that she would ever admit that. </p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you too. Come, I had some tea brewing when you came in, I'm sure the mountain gave you enough of a beating to warrant a reward" the two of them fell into familiar banter, like friends who only saw each other once a year. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, you would think being able to manipulate ice would offer some sort of cold resistance." The joke landed. Garnet's relatively small form and hatred for temperatures below that of warm summer air made for days of finding the elf basking in the sun on the roof of the nekkid mage, it was Imryll that coined the rather unused childhood nickname of "murder-turtle" for Garnet.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it would, but thats a skill that requires a whole lot of practice and will drain you of energy faster than any woman with confidence." Said the elven woman with a sense of confidence that was extremely ironic. "Tell me, how's lady Lunaticus?"</p><p> </p><p>Garnet choked on the tea. "You know about that?" Despite the cold, sweat began to bead on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course i know," she turned to look over her shoulder with an unimpressed look. "The whole astral plain could hear you two, word of warning, if you want a private life, and pardon my language, but dont fuck in magical caves. They tend to leak into other plains." The celestial mage casually walked into another section of her home, leaving an embarrassed Garnet in her wake.</p><p> </p><p>"Algus strike me dead" she mumbled under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>From the other room came a shout "Careful what you wish for! Now get your ass here, you came to dream your future not to regret the places you defiled."</p><p> </p><p>Oneiromancy had always been an obscure skill among celestial mages. Requiring prolonged expenditure of power to keep one's self or a willing subject entranced. The dreams aren't too definitive either, more like signals of past present or future. For the limited use, it is taxing on all parties involved.</p><p> </p><p>That tax was a calculated investment for Garnet as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and were washed over with a violet hue.</p><p> </p><p>She drifted for a second before a voice found its way to her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a fool." A man's voice. Somewhat familiar though she could not place it.</p><p> </p><p>"A fool is only king atop manure." The voice taunted.</p><p> </p><p>"You can fight all you want, nothing will change. You can end thousands for the better good as you put it. But they will always fear me more than they love you." And suddenly the owner of the voice was much too clear.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't win, silver fox."</p><p> </p><p>Garnet shot up with impressive speed, gasp for air and trying to regain her surroundings. The room began to spin violently as she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Gar, relax. You're going to make yourself sick. Don't strain yourself." Imryll was gentle, helping Garnet off the adrenalin rush and getting her to accept food and rest before leaving to her own chambers to recuperate.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Growing pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week and four days since Garnet had last seen Jasper. The only sign of her existence they had gotten in that time was the note on her bed that met her upon her return home. Jasper had left word with her guard that Garnet was her personal informant, and that they were to be let in, no question.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet, though honored and ever so slightly flushed red when reading the note, neatly written on a small piece of parchment, still missed Jasper. A little more than they would like to admit they did. Jasper had a way of leaving an impression on people, but with Garnet it was more like taking the brass seal she used for her correspondence and using it as a branding iron upon Garnet's heart. A permanent reminder, and Jasper's company was easy to crave.</p><p> </p><p>They only stayed for a short bath to wash away mountain grime, quickly changing into something more presentable. Descending the stairs to grab a snack for the road up to the districts above and giving Kain a short kiss between the eyebrows and Tyron a scratch on the way out.</p><p> </p><p>Things in the merchant quarters had gone back to normal after they cleared up the bloody mess the silver vixen herself left for all to see. Sure, some people still mentioned the event, in subtle reverence and thanks for ridding them of a tyrannical maniac, though there were some that spoke with fear of that morning. They cursed the very person that hoped to make Thorn a better place. For a moment, Garnet contemplated that perhaps that dream was not entirely taunting, somehow a truth weived and spun to sink their already frail morality further into a dark abyss. As they climbed the mountain upon which the capital was situated, that dreadful thought occupied more and more of their mind. </p><p> </p><p>The trip through town wasn't a long one particularly, about an hour and a half walk to the summit, where Lady Lunaticus spent her days.(those not spent at the nekkid mage that is) The time passed swiftly as Garnet dragged their attention away from remembering the path that by now was memorized, and focused within. It wasn't long until they caught their hand about to knock on the ornate silverwood door. Taking a deep breath, they pulled air into their lungs and knocked to announce themselves to the guard.</p><p> </p><p>The guard in question was essentially packed with muscle, head shaved what looks like a week and a half ago, with a feminine form beneath the heavy armour they wore. Overall, someone a younger, more native Garnet would be seen imitating. Even now they were quite curious to try some of that same style themselves, but quickly banishing the idea when they remembered how long it took them to grow out the tuft of hair on the top of their head the last time they shaved if clean.</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Lunaticus has been expecting you. Go on, though mind yourself, shes been on edge all week." The soft spoken centurian warned. Garnet felt like they had a vague idea as to why, having not left things very clear the last time the two had seen each other. An uncomfortable stress seemed to settle in the pit of their stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Thats when they heard it, footsteps. Heavy footsteps, pacing from left to right behind the door to what they were lead to believe was Jaspers room. With a soft hand, they gave the door two soft taps with the knuckles of their fingers, enough to be heard.</p><p> </p><p>But no answer came.</p><p> </p><p>Not for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet began to worry, slowly fencing and untensing their hand upon the doorknob. With another deep breath they pushed down and walked in.</p><p> </p><p>And narrowly avoided getting knocked out by a clay pot.</p><p> </p><p>"HOLY SHIT WOMAN!" Garnet yelps in such a high pitch that in a moment less adrenaline charged, they would hope never to relive. They opened their eyes again to see Jasper, panting heavily, hands stained with dried clay and paint and soot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi."</p><p> </p><p>"... Hey." The air was charged. Garnet could feel the hair on their forearms and the back of their neck stand to attention. Jasper, even like this was a sight to behold. A red and silver vision, both attractive and intimidating at the same time. That, coupled with the sudden realisation as to why people say that distance make the heart grow fonder, were exactly the reason to Garnet's stunned silence.</p><p> </p><p>It dragged on for a few moments, the stiff air between them, the temptation to say something, but not knowing what. </p><p> </p><p>It was Jasper to reach out first, though her voice wasn't the sultry siren's song it usually was(that's a lie), instead it trembled, what with, Garnet had no idea.</p><p>"You... You're back." Her face was unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>"I am," another deep breath. Forehead wrinkling in a sincere, humble shame. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I would be gone." Garnet looked up a little, meeting Jasper's eyes and not breaking that gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper seemed to go slack, though Garnet could tell it was an act of sorts. She was still on edge. This trick perhaps led the average person to a false sense of security, but Garnet knew they were still walking on hot coals.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not mad." (That was a lie) "I was worried." (That wasn't.) Jasper cut the eye contact, turning away from Garnet and trying to gain control of her shaking breath. "The last time I saw you you looked half dead, then you disappear for over a week without even a word of warning?"</p><p> </p><p>Garnet didn't know how to answer to that. Not really used to people giving a shit for their survival, let alone well being. And here was Jasper worrying about them. It gave birth to all sorts of weird feelings that settled in a heavy mass in the pit of their stomach. </p><p> </p><p>They shut the door, steeling themselves before drifting closer to Jasper and laying a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking. From this distance Garnet could hear her breath shuddering. As if on the verge of tears, or about to go flying off it. Guilt ate at them. Far worse than the doubt that churned within for the past few days. Their own well-being meant nothing in their humble opinion, but they were hurting Jasper. And that... that did mean something to them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not perfect Jas... far from it actually. I cant promise not to hurt you, no matter how much I want to. But I can promise that I will try." There were words on the tip of their tongue. Words that wouldnt help in this case. But the point was something they could workshop on the fly. "I'm not used to having someone care about me truth be told. This is new... and I'm still learning." There were some very heavy feelings within Garnet. But now was neither the place not time for soul searching. "I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Jasper turned into them, collapsing into their arms and sobbing softly. It didnt take a genius to realise she had masked the worry with anger. Let it coil inside and not addressed it appropriately. These were days of pent up stress, anguish and fear finally breaking through Jasper's emotional dam.</p><p> </p><p>They didnt part for a while. Garnet stroking gentle patterns against Jasper's back, placing kisses on her cheek and jaw and whispering soft comforts to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Memories to nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where I've been trying tofigure stuff out for a few weeks now. At this point i decided to move far away from the main canon and work with what we had to try and create a weird concoction with the source content and my own ideas.<br/>Again, triggers in the tags</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garnet remembered everything. From the intonation of somebody lying to the most significant details in their life that stuck with them as years came and went.</p><p>They remembered the digging of demonic claws into their spine. Black, smoking voids in the eye sockets of a familiar friendly face. The soul that usually inhabited the form either long gone from the body or shoved into a cage by the demonic being inhabiting it.</p><p>They remembered the searing sting of red hot embers pressing into their skin, magic reaching for their soul, attempting to tear it out of their flesh through every pore on their skin.</p><p>Garnet remembers the first time they died. The guilt of the first time they failed. It wasn't a pleasant memory. The days that followed were faint. Wondering the astral plain searching for their body, Imryll pulling them back to the mortal plane by the will of Algus alone.</p><p>Those days still haunted them every night. All the way from the night Jasper first disappeared, to the day they finally managed to banish the demon that had possessed her. To the rift that had been driven between the two of them. Garnet part understood. Jasper saw it all after all. There was a guilt in being unable to stop the thing that used you to murder and curse a dear friend. So yes. The scars were still evident.</p><p>That night was no different. Even held in the arms of her noble love, surrounded by protective arcane sigils, Garnet's mind was dragged back to the torment. Perhaps a little different now, as if they were a spectator to their own death.</p><p>"Do you torture yourself with these memories on purpose?" A voice to their right asked. Metallic, smooth. The scene changed to an empty sky, devoid of anything but still water and fog as far as the eye could see.</p><p>The figure was composed of water, standing about double Garnet's height with what could be assumed to be hair cascading down in streams of turbulent water down into the water they stood on. Eyes glowing white, the light emanating from them reflecting over the entire form.</p><p>Garnet bowed in respect, recognising their god from the time they first met. "I... do not think it is much of a choice. A lot changed that day. I think the one who broke the world should probably be the one to put it back together correct?"</p><p>Algus frowned. Stepping closer and placing a hand on Garnet's shoulder. Garnet felt themself take on a similar form, body melting into fluid, going clear and glowing from the eyes. Where their sternum was, slightly below was a dark ball of swirling shadow, connecting to the tear in their back. To where the killing blow was struck.</p><p>"You did not break the world child. You thought tooth and nail to prevent it and died trying. Why would I choose you as my champion if I thought you evil?" Algus was soft spoken. Calm, collected.</p><p>"My death opened the gates of hell. They had to be closed somehow. If only for a short time." Garnet grimaced.</p><p>"No child. You have the power to shut them for good. To take your soul back and lift that curse. You and those chosen by my brethren together. This can be fixed. Your fate is yours to weive, no matter who currently holds the key to it." The words were reassuring. Garnet still hadn't a clue where to start.</p><p>They turned their eyes away from God in front of them, choosing instead to examine the recurring memory. "Why did you wait to speak to me? It's been ten years, surely you have the power to speak to me when you wish."</p><p>Algus smiled, turning to the scene themselves.</p><p>"You would not let me. Instead, you chose to torment yourself with what was, when you ignored what could be. Let yourself have some happiness child... I'm sure you know how precious it is."</p><p>And with those few words, Garnet was awake. Their whole body was fizzing with arcane energy before it dissipated and they could once again feel Jasper's lips against the back of their head, her hand against their heart and her front pressed against their back. She was comfortably warm and soft. Garnet was at the very least thankful for the fact that they did free her, time washing away the stain of trauma. Time, soul searching, and whatever the noble did in times of distress. She could hardly remember the days her consciousness was trapped away from the control of her body.</p><p>The mindless wondering of their eyes caught something. Light. Blue light seeping through the black threads of their shirt.</p><p>They pulled up their sleeves to see runes carved into their flesh, laying about a nail's thickness into the skin, glowing blue, and upon closer inspection, they felt metallic to the touch.</p><p>Garnet chose not to dwell, choosing to try to go back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did y'all think i was just gonna traumatise Garnet and not fuck with Jasper? I think not🙃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>